Feels Like Hell
by Jennifer Jareau JJ
Summary: When JJ shows up to wrok it seems that somethimg is bothering her and when the team gets a case, she might be closer to it then she thinks. Can the team save her in time when something happens to her?
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds

Feels Like Hell

"Good morning JJ!" Emily said cheerfully. JJ just kept looking down at her desk. "JJ?" JJ still didn't look up. "JJ!" Emily yelled ant tapped JJ's shoulder. This of course got her attention. "Uh what?" "Good morning." "Yeah." JJ responded without looking at Emily. "Is everything okay JJ? "Yeah every things fine." Emily could tell that JJ was lying and that is not because she is a profiler but because of the tone in her voice. "Did you need something Emily?" "No I just wanted to say hi." "Well if you don't need anything else would you mind leaving so that I can pick what case the team is going to work on." Emily did not say anything she just turned and let JJ's office.

Five minutes later Emily looked up and saw JJ leaving her office in a hurry. "Looks like we have another case." Morgan said to Reid. The team then looked up when they heard JJ say "We have a case, meeting in the conference room in three. Reid then looked at Emily and asked "is there something wrong with JJ? "I asked her if everything is okay and she said everthing is fine, but I think she is lying."

JJ walked up to Hotchner's office and knocked on the door and waited till she heard him say "Come in." "Sir we have a case and the team is meeting in three."

As JJ walked therw the door to the conference room she started briefing the team on the case. "Three women have been repoted missing in the past three weeks in Miami." "What makes the police think they are conected?"asked Rossi. JJ grabbed the remote off the table and used it to flip therw the pictures of the women. "So far the only connections they have found are that all the women have blonde hair and blue eyes. Also they were all raped all most a week before they were taken"

Right after JJ said this the team noticed a change in her behavior. "JJ is everthing okay?" Garcia asked sounding very worried. "Yes Garcia everything is fine." The whole team including Garcia could tell JJ was lying but they had to get started on the case. "Wheels up in an hour."

This is My First fanfic story so tell me what youthink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

As the team left the conference room Emily notice JJ was still cleaning up and she looked like she was crying.

"JJ would you like to ride with me to the air port ?" Emily was hoping JJ would say yes so she could try to talk to JJ to find out what is bothering her.

"Maybe." When JJ looked up Emily noticed that JJ started to cry even more.

"JJ whats wrong?" Emily sounded very worried when she asked her this. JJ did not answer. She didn't even look at Emily. She just grabbed the files for the case and turned to walk out the door but before she could even take one step JJ's hand started shaking and this caused her to drop the files onto the ground.

"Here let me help you pick them up." Emily said to JJ as they both bent down to get the files. When JJ saw the pictures of the one that looked more like her then any women she has seen and this reminded her of something. At the same time Emily noticed something was wrong.

"JJ are you okay?" JJ did not answer. She didn't even blink. "JJ!" Emily yelled as she tapped JJ on her arm. Not only did this get JJ's attention but it caused her to jump back words.

"Don't touch me!" JJ yelled. When JJ jumped back words she hit her head on the wall very hard.

"JJ it's me Emily." When JJ noticed Emily was looking at her she got up and ran out of the conference room. When JJ ran ran pass Emily she yelled "JJ stop your bleeding!" JJ didn't stop running she just ran to her office. On the way to her office she ran pass Garcia.

"JJ sweetie what happened?" JJ didn't even look at Garcia, she just ran to her office. Emily went back to her desk because she knew she could see JJ threw the window from her desk. Ten minutes later Emily noticed that JJ had her head down on her desk and hadn't stood up since she ran in her office.

Emily went to JJ's office and knocked on the door and waited for JJ to answer but she didn't. Emily opened the office door and walked in. " JJ wake up." A second later JJ woke up.

"JJ are you okay?"

"Yeah and I'm Sorry for yelling at you Emily."

"It's okay and have you decided if you want to ride with me to the air port?"

"Yeah I do want to ride with you but can we stop by the hospital really fast because I think my head might need stitches."

"Sure JJ and I'm sorry I scared you JJ, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay Emily."

"JJ we better get going if we are going to stop by the hospital."

"Okay Emily just let me get my gun and badge."

**Thank you every one for your reviews and your advice it was really helpfull. Chapter 3 will be up today also.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three and thank you for all **

**of the review. More reviews will guarantee**

**that chapter 4 will be posted today.**

Emily was out in the parking lot of the BAU office waiting for JJ to get her badge and gun. Three minutes later she saw JJ stepping out of the elevator. Emily walked up to the blonde agent and walked with her to Emily's SUV. When they got to the SUV Emily noticed that JJ was staring at her own SUV. "JJ what is it."

"Sorry did you say something?"

"Why are you staring at your SUV?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah?" JJ then got into the passenger side of Emily's SUV. A couple of seconds later Emily got in the drivers side.

"Did you still want to go to the hospital?" JJ did not answer. "JJ." JJ then looked at Emily and Emily could see JJ's blue eyes and she thought to her self "why do those pretty blue eyes look so sad?"

"I'm sorry Emily what did you say?"

"Did you still want to stop by the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Ten minutes later Emily pulled into the hospital parking lot. They walked threw the doors of the hospital and Emily found a doctor right away. "Excuse me sir."

"May I help you."

"Yes My name is Emily and I work with the FBI and this is my partner JJ."

"What do you need help with?"

"JJ his her head on a wall and it started bleeding we just wanted to see if she needs stitches."

"Here let me take a look." A couple of minutes later the doctor told them "She doesn't need stitches and it looks like she is okay but she might be in some pain for a little bit."

"Does she need any think to take for the pain?"

"Just some Tylenol."

Emily and JJ both told the doctor thank you. Twenty minutes later they were at the airport with the rest of the team. "How are my girls."

"Were fine Morgan." JJ responded and she sounded very mad.

"We better get on the jet."

"Yes Hotch." The team then boarded the jet and within five minutes they were in the air. For the first twenty minutes of the flight the team went over the case. When they were done do that they still had forty-five minutes until they would land. Morgan decided to listen to his music while Rossi, Reid, and Hotch played cards. Emily decided to study the case files more and when she looked over to the couch she saw that JJ was asleep.

Emily got up and got JJ a blanket and covered JJ with it. Forty-four minutes later Hotch asked Emily "Can you wake JJ up and tell her we are about to land"

"Sure Hotch." Emily walked over to JJ and taped her arm and said "JJ wake up we are about to land." JJ didn't wake up and when Emily looked up she noticed that JJ was really pale.

.com/watch?v=0E9IxH4vLzA&feature=related **Ceck out this criminal Minds Video**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews and if**

**you are a fan of Criminal Minds **

**then check out these two videos **

**I made on YouTube **

**.com/watch?v=0E9IxH4vLzA&feature=related**

**.com/watch?v=ZfHygx_jrqs&feature=related**

Emily tried to tap JJ on the arm again but she still didn't wake up.

"Hotch!"

"Yeah Emily?"

"She won't wake up and she looks pale. Hold on a sec I have an idea." Emily got up an grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. A second later she was standing next to Hotch.

"Emily what are you doing?"

"Just watch Hotch." After she said this she took the cap off of the bottle and then she poured the water on JJ's head.

"What the hell Emily?"

"I tried to wake you but you just wouldn't wake up.

"I will get you back for that."

"JJ are you okay?"

"yeah Hotch I am perfectly fine."

"Then why are you so pale?"

"It's probably because I haven't eaten yet."

"Why didn't you say anything JJ?"

"I'm sorry Hotch." Emily then got up and came back a couple of seconds later with a sandwich and handed it to JJ.

"Here JJ eat this."

"Thanks Emily. When are we going to be landing?"

"That's why I tried to wake you JJ. We are going to land in about a minute."

After the team got off the jet Hotch told everyone what he wanted them to do. "Morgan and Reid go to the police station and get set up. Prentiss you go talk with the first victim's family and Rossi you come with me to talk with the second family."

"Hotch what about me?"

"JJ set up a press conference and then go talk to the third family." An hour later Hotch, Rossi, and Emily were back from talking with the families.

"Did you find out anything helpful Hotch?"

"No how about you Emily?"

"No and have you heard from JJ yet?"

"No I haven't."

I'll call her." Emily then picked up her phone and dialed JJ's number.

JJ felt her phone vibrate, so she grabbed it out of her pocket and answered it. "JJ"

"Hey JJ it's Emily."

"Did you guys find out anything helpful?"

"No, what about you?" JJ's response was cut off with a loud crashing sound.

"JJ" Emily screamed.

** I hope you like this chapters and remember more**

** reviews equal another chapter. I also hope you check out my videos. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"JJ?" Emily screamed louder this time and the team heard her this time.

"Emily what's wrong?" 

"Hotch I was on the phone with JJ to see if she found out any thing helpful and she was about to tell me something when she was cut off by a loud crashing sound and now she won't answer."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Sorry Hotch but I have no idea."

"Morgan!" Hotch yelled loud enough so that Morgan could here him.

"Yeah Hotch?"

"Get Garcia on the phone and ask her to trace JJ's cell." Morgan pulled out his cell and dialed Garcia's number and he made sure the phone was on speaker.

"Garcia it's Morgan."

"Well well if it isn't my sexy little man?"

"Garcia no joking around."

"God Morgan do you have to be so mean."

"Garcia I need a trace on JJ's cell."

"Why what happened?"

"Sweetie I will enplane later but right now I need the Trace."

Fifteen minutes later they were close to were Garcia said JJ's signal was coming from.

"What way Morgan?"

"Turn right." Once Hotch turned they could see JJ's car.

"Emily Do you see JJ?"

" No."

"She's over here!" Morgan yelled.

"Hi Emily."

"JJ are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"What happened JJ?"

" I was talking to you on the phone when I got a flat tire and I got out of the car to check it out and right after I got out a car slammed into my car.

"Why didn't you answer when I yelled your name?"

"Because I went to check on the other driver."

"Are you sure your fine?"

"Yes Hotch I am sure.

"Did you find out anything helpful JJ?"

"Yeah, the family had seen a black van sitting in front of their house for about a week."

"Did you find out anything else?"

"No. Waite a minute." JJ ment to say that in her head she didn't know anyone heard her until Emily asked

"What is it JJ?"

"Never mind it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

** I'm glade you like this so far and just so you know I Might not have Will in the story.**

** I'm not sure yet. Also I might post more videos on you tube.**

** There will be a chapter 6 tonight. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back at the station JJ was getting ready to hold a press conference because Hotch wanted her to inform the public about the van that the UNSUB was driving. The press conference only lasted for about fifteen minutes.

"Everyone head to the motel and get some rest."

"But Hotch we need to figure out this case.

"JJ we will pick it up in the morning." The team head to the motel and for the first time in a while everyone had a room to them self.

"JJ?"

"Yeah Emily"

"Do you wanna go to the bar with me and get a drink?"

"No I'm gonna head to my room and get some sleep."

"See you later JJ."

Almost after an hour JJ feel asleep in her room and the rest of the team was at the bar. JJ started to feel like someone was on top of her and she felt her shirt being ripped. She felt something inside her then she hear someone say "You like that BITCH?" Then she felt some one slap her. It lasted for about fifteen minutes then she heard some one come running into her room after she screamed.

"JJ are you okay?" JJ didn't answer. "Talk to me JJ."

"Yeah Emily I'm fine." She then asked herself "Was that a dream or did that really just happen.

"JJ why are you crying?"

**More reviews means more**

**chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"JJ please talk to me."

"Emily I don't know if I can."

"JJ come on you can talk to me."

"As long as you promise me that you wont tell anyone."

"JJ I don't know if I can promise you that."

"Emily please I need someone to talk to and I can't talk to you if you don't promise me."

"Okay JJ I promise just talk to me! What's wrong with you?"

"Emily you know how all three women have blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"Yeah."

"They were also raped almost a week before they were raped and well." JJ was interrupted by Emily.

"Please don't tell me what I think you are going to."

"Emily I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but I was raped."

"O My God JJ. When?"

"A couple of nights ago and Emily I need to ask you a question."

"JJ what is it?"

"When you came to my room did you pass any men in the hallway?"

"Yeah why?"

"What was he wearing?"

"He was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it with a pair of jeans with a lot of holes."

"What color was his hair?"

"Blonde and why are you asking me these questions?"

"O My God it wasn't a dream." JJ didn't know she said this out loud.

"JJ what wasn't a dream and why were you screaming"

"Before you came in here I thought that I was dreaming that I was being raped."

"What makes you think that it wasn't a dream?"

"You just described the man I saw on top of me. Emily I think was just raped again."

**More reviews please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Is that why your shirt is ripped?"

"Yes Emily."

"I'm so sorry JJ. Can you tell me what happened the first time?"

"It happened four days ago after we got back from Texas and well I was leaving the office late because Hotch made me do some paperwork. Any way when I got out to the parking lot I got into my SUV and after I pulled out of the parking lot a man pops out of the back seat.. He told me to drive home and that if I tried any tricks he would kill me. After I pull in My drive he starts kissing me in the car and then he dragged me into my house and rapped me for what seemed like hours."

"Was is the same man I saw to night and is that why you kept staring at your SUV?"

"No the man that rapped me a few days ago he never hit me or anything but the man tonight he hit me and ripped my shirt. He even asked me.

"You like that BITCH?"

"Yes the reason why I was staring at my SUV was because it reminded me about what happened."

"JJ you need to tell someone."

"No I can't not yet."

"But JJ what if either of theses guys are the UNSUB?"

"They aren't."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen the UNSUB."

"What."

"I saw a van that fit the description perfectly."

"Did you see the driver?"

"Yes."

"You have to talk to a sketch artist JJ."

"I will go first thing in the morning but only if you go with me."

"No problem I bee here around seven if that's okay?"

"Yeah that's fine."

The next morning Emily showed up to pick up JJ at seven just like she said she would. When she got to JJ's door she knocked on it, but there was no answer. She knocked again. Once again JJ did not answer and so Emily just walked in.

"JJ?" There was now answer. "JJ it's me Emily." Emily looked threw the whole motel room and did not see JJ. When she got into the bathroom all she could see was blood. The blonde was no where.

"JJ!" Emily screamed.

**Remember reviews will make more chapters**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As soon as Emily saw the blood and that JJ was not there, she picked up her phone and dialed Hotch's number. "Hotch it's Emily." Hotch could tell something was wrong by the tone in her voice.

"Emily what's wrong?"

"It's JJ?"

"What about JJ?"

"She's missing and there is some blood but I don't know if it is her's or not."

"I'll call the team and have you meet you in her motel room."

"Okay Hotch."

Thirty minutes later the whole team was in JJ's room.

"Emily do you know anything?"

"Hotch I do but I don't know if it will help."

"Emily you have to tell us."

"But I promised JJ that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Emily please. This might help us save her life."

"Okay Hotch." Emily told the whole team about the conversation they had last night. The only thing she didn't tell them was that JJ saw the UNSUB.

"Is that what had JJ so upset?"

"Yes Reid."

"Why didn't she tell us?"

"I think it was because she didn't want to feel helpless, Morgan."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yeah Rossi." Emily's behavior then changed.

"What is it Emily?"

"O My God Hotch, Last night she told me she saw the UNSUB."

"So she knew what he looked like?"

"Yes and we were going to go to a sketch artist first thing this morning."

"Maybe the UNSUB found out that she saw here and decided to take her to shut her up." Morgan suggested.

"Morgan send this sample of blood to Garcia to find out if it is JJ And have her call me as soon as she gets the results."

"Sure thing Hotch."

"Garcia It's Morgan." Morgan made his voice sound as normal as he could because Garcia didn't know that JJ was missing.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm sending you a blood sample and I need you to try to find out who it belongs to and call Hotch as soon as you get the results."

"Sure thing Morgan."

An hour later Garcia called Hotch.

"Hotch I know whose blood it is."

"Whose is it?"

More Reviews = more chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Whose blood is it?" Garcia did not answer.

"Garcia! Whose blood is it?"

"Hotch it's JJ's."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. What happened?"

"JJ's missing."

"What! Hotch then explained the whole story to Garcia.

"Garcia can you try running a trace on JJ's phone? Maybe we will get lucky."

Five minutes Hotch had a location.

"Come on Guy's we have a location."

"Forty-five minutes later they were standing exactly in the spot the signal was coming from and they couldn't believe what they saw in front of them.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated much to day and that is because my laptop is acting up and I've**

**been kind of busy today but I will upload more chapters some time today.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I'm sorry that a lot wasn't posted yesterday**

**but I got my lap top fixed so I am going to post a lot**

**chapters today and OMG It's like 2:30 am which means I've **

**been up for almost 24 hours.**

What the team saw stunned them.

"Hotch is that blood?"

"I think so Morgan." The team could not believe what was written on the wall. It was the words

"SHE"S MINE!"

"What is that sound?"

"What sound Rossi?"

"It sounds like a phone ringing." The team turned around and found JJ's phone one the ground.

"Morgan answer it and put it on speaker."

"Yes Hotch."

"Hello agents. Are are all of you today?"

"Who the hell are you and where is JJ?"

"Agent Morgan that's not a very polite tone."

"What do you want with JJ?"

"You really wanna know?"

"She better still be alive!"

"I'm not interested in killing her."

"Then what do you want with her?"

"I want to make her suffer like she made me suffer and relax I'm not going to kill her. That is unless I become board with her."

"What did JJ ever do to you?"

"Agent Morgan I'm sure that if you look into JJ's past you will find out. Oh and Just for a clue look when she was ages 9 to 16. I'm sure you will be very entertained."

**ReVIEWS ARE HELFUL!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Emily call Garcia and have her fin everything that she can on JJ."

"Okay Hotch." Emily pulled out her phone and dialed Garcia.

"Hey Garcia It's Emily."

"Hi Emily. Have you fond JJ."

"No not yet and can you do me a favor?"

"Anything you need I'm here."

"I need you to find everything that you can on JJ."

"I can't do that."

"Why not Garcia?"

"Because It doesn't feel right."

"Garcia you need to. This can help us find JJ."

"How can this help?"

"Because JJ knew the UNSUB."

"What? How do you know this?"

"When we showed up to the location you gave us there was a message on the wall.

"Emily what did it say?"

"It said SHE"S MINE!"

"Was JJ there?"

"No but her phone was and while we were there it started ringing and Morgan answered it."

"Who was it?"

"It was the UNSUB." Emily then told Garcia what the UNSUB said.

"I will call you if I find out any thing."

"Thanks Garcia."

After Emily hung up the team got together and started throwout ideas.

"Maybe he is an Ex-Boyfriend." Rossi suggested

Hotch then suggested "He might have been a friend of JJ's Family." After Hotch said this Emily's phone rang.

"Hotch It's Garcia."

"Put it on speaker Emily."

"Hey Emily it's Garcia."

"Your on speaker."

"Did you find anything Garcia?"

"Yeah Hotch." Everyone could tell that Garcia's voice changed slightly.

"What did you find?"

"It's Not good Sir."

**I Hope you liked this chapter and I'm not trying to be mean when I say this but I am not going to post the next chapter until I get asked to. I hope you want the next chapter because it is going to be intense. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Here is chapter 13 I hope you like it.**

"What is it Garcia." There was nothing but silence.

"Garcia what is it?"

"When JJ reached the age of 16 she reported being raped."

"what!" Yelled Morgan

"She was asked by the police when she was raped and she told them that she was rapped repeatedly."

"Let me guess it started when she was nine."

"How did you know that Rossi?"

"Garcia, the UNSUB said to look when she was 9 – 16 years old."

"Garcia do you have a name?"

"Yes."

"Who is it."

"His name is Jim Summers."

"Have you found anything on him?"

"Yeah. He spent 12 years in jail for the rape and he was released about four weeks ago."

"That was around the time of the first victims reported rape. Do you have anything else?"

"Yeah, he drives a black van and when JJ was 8 she had a best friend named Nick and he was murdered. The prime suspect was Summers, but they never found any proof."

"Was he a family friend or something."

"He's not a family friend. Hotch he's her Uncle."

"Do you have an address?"

"No"

"Keep looking."

"Yes Sir." Emily then hung up her phone and put it in her pocket.

"I can't believe she didn't tell us about this."

"Reid can you blame her I mean I imagine that it can be hard to live with."

Hotch's pone started ringing.

"Hotch it's Garcia. I found something."

"What is it?"

"He turned his phone back on and I traced it."

"Where is he?"

"He's at the house JJ grew up in."

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch told the team what Garcia found and they headed to JJ's child hood home.

When they got there they saw Summers van in the drive way.

"Reid and Morgan take the back of the house. Emily and Rossi your with me at the front."

The team then split up. Hotch broke the front door down and they went in. Emily and Rossi checked up stairs while Reid checked the Kitchen.

"The Upstairs is clear."

"Lets got check the basement." The team was sicken by what they saw in the basement.

**Thank you for the reviews and more reviews will make another chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When the team got down in the basement they saw Summers on top of JJ and he was forcing her to have sex with him."

"Summers get off of her." Summers looked at were the voice came from.

"Hello Agent Morgan."

"I said get off her." Summers would not move. Out of no where everyone heard a gunshot and then Summers fell off JJ.

Morgan then ran and put the cuffs on him.

"Hotch I'm sorry that I shot him."

"Emily it's okay somebody was going to have to do it but at least you didn't kill him so now he can rot in prison."

Emily then walked over to the crying JJ.

"Don't worry JJ hes going to jail. Your safe now." A few minutes later the paramedics came down to the basement for JJ.

"JJ do you want some one to ride in the ambulance with you?"

"JJ did not say anything she just shook her head yes."

"I'll ride with her Hotch."

"Okay Emily."

At the hospital the team was in the waiting room waiting to hear from the doctor. When Reid looked up he saw the doctor coming.

"How is she doctor?"

"She has a dislocated shoulder, 2 broken ribs, a concussion , and a lot of bruises. But she will be fine."

Five weeks later JJ's concussion and bruises were gone. Her ribs were practically healed so was her shoulder.

Emily decided to go over to JJ's because nether of them had to go to work. When Emily got to JJ's house she knocked on the door and a second later JJ opened the door."

"Hi Emily."

"Hi JJ."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out."

"Sure come on in."

Thanks for the reviews and if you want me to keep going with this story let me know because I have an idea and it involves JJ.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Welcome back JJ."

"Thanks Hotch." JJ then headed to her office with out saying a word to anyone. After forty-five minutes of JJ being a lone in her office she heard a knock on the door.

"Come In."

"Good morning JJ."

"Is it really?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know we caught Summers but we still haven't caught the guy that raped me in the motel room.."

"Do you want to talk about what happened that night?"

FLASHBACK

"JJ do you wanna join me and the team at the bar?"

"No I'm gonna head to my motel room and go to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

IN JJ"S MOTEL ROOM

"No stop it get off me."

"You like that bitch?"

"It's Just a nightmare."

"Yes I am a nightmare but I am as real as you are."

"Your not real." JJ had thought she was dreaming that she was rapped but when Emily showed up and told her about the guy she passed in the hallway she knew it wasn't a dream.

"JJ?"

"Yeah Emily?"

"Did you know your window is open?"

"What it wasn't open when I went to sleep.  
>PRESENT<p>

"Well get him JJ. Don't worry." Right at that moment Hotch walked into JJ's office.

"Hi Hotch."

"High Emily. Hum JJ I have some bad news."

"What is it Hotch?"

"Summers just escaped from prison."

Thanks for the reviews and please feel free to leave more.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What did you just say?"

"Summers escaped from prison."

"How?"

"There was a riot and he manged to escape during it."

"Oh." Was all JJ could manage to say. Then a second later JJ's phone rang. After she hung up she said "We have a case and it matches Summers MO."

"where is the case?"

"Here in Virginia."

"Are you okay to work this case?"

"Yeah Hotch."

"Okay lets go."

When they got to the scene it was so brutal that the saw one of the other cops getting sick.

"JJ You go look up stairs to see is you can find any clues."

"Morgan you go look in the basement."

"Rossi you cover the garage."

"Emily you cover the kitchen."

"Reid you have the back out side and I will take the front."

While out side Hotch saw this guy walking out side and then he saw the man throw something and then the house started on fire. The cops tried to catch the man.

Rossi, Reid, and Hotch all got together and they started looking for the rest of the team members.

They found Morgan and he only had a scratch on his forehead. Then They found Emily who sprained her ankle.

"Where's JJ?"

"I think she's upstairs." Emily went to go find JJ and when she came back down Hotch asked

"Did you find her?"

"No. There's no sigh of her any where.

Feel free to leave REVIEWS


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I checked every room up stairs."

"Emily call Garcia."

"Hey Garcia It's Emily."

"Hey it's my superstar."

"Garcia no joking around."

"What's going on? Last time some one said that was when JJ was taken."

"Garcia I need you to try to trace a number."

"Okay what's the number?

"123-4567"

"Hey that's JJ's number. Why do you need her phone traced?"

Emily explained everything that happened

"Emily her phone is under you." Emily looked down and saw JJ's phone.

"Thanks Garcia."

"Let me know when you find her."

**SOME WHERE UNKNOWN**

JJ started to wake up and her vision was so fogy that she couldn't see very good.

When she tried to sit up she was unsuccessful because she was in to much pain.

"I see your awake JJ."

"What the hell do you want Summers?"

"I want to finish where we left off."

"N o. I am not going to let yo touch me."

"Oh really." Summers started to run towards JJ when she kicked him in the groin. This of course stopped him in his tracks.

JJ started to run up the stairs when she felt Summers grab her leg. She turned around and saw Summers With a knife. He then stabbed her with the knife.

**LET ME KNOW  
>WHAT YOU THINK<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"you stupid BITCH. That hurt."

"I'm sure it didn't hurt as much as you fucking stabbing me in my fucking leg."

"Shut the hell up!" Summers then cut JJ's face. She tried not to show how much it hurt.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you ruined my life and when I loved you like a wife didn't love me back."

"I was a kid and you were my Uncle."

"So."

"It's not right." After JJ said this she felt a lot of pain in her stomach because Summers hit her very hard. Summers then turned his back to JJ and she saw this as a perfect chance. So she came up behind him and grabbed his arm which caused him to stab him self. JJ then found some rope to tie him up so that he couldn't get away since he was still alive.

At the BAU office the team was working to find JJ when they heard someone yell "Oh My God, JJ!"

When the team heard this they ran to where they ran to the main part of the building and saw JJ.

"Oh My God JJ are you okay?"

"Yeah Emily." Emily could tell JJ was in shock.

"Here have a seat."

"Morgan call the paramedics."

"Okay Hotch."

"JJ what happened." She explained what happened.

"Where is summers?" She told them where he was.

"Oh and He is tied up and he might need paramedics." Hotch sent a few officers to go and arrest him.

After Hotch got a call saying that Summers in in custody the team heard a gunshot and then noticed that JJ was hit. After JJ got hit she reached up and got a gun that was laying on the desk next to her and shot the guy that shot her and she sot him in the leg that way so he would live.

"O My God Hotch, that's the guy that raped JJ in the motel room.

**Thanks for the reviews leave more if yo want.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"What?"

"that is the guy that raped JJ in the Motel room."

"Guys can I get some help over here?" The team turned around and saw that JJ was in pain. They for got that he had shot her.

"Are the paramedics here yet?"

"No Hotch."

"let's put her in my car and I will just take her to the hospital."

"Okay Emily." At the hospital the doctor came out and talked to the team about JJ.

"Doctor how is she?"

"We got the bullet out of her shoulder and she had to have 33 stitches."

"So she's going to be okay?"

"Yeah, But there's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"She was pregnant."

"What do you mean was?"

"When Summers hit her in the stomach it caused her to miscarriage."

"Does she know yet?"

"No I'm going to tell her now."

It had been a week since JJ found out that she miscarried. She has also been out of the hospital and she was due back to work in to day's. JJ heard a knock on the door and it was the team.

"Hi Guys. What are you doing here?"

"We came to see if you needed anything."

"Actually I need to know who that guy was that raped and shot me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"He is Summers son. He raped you because he wanted to be like his dad."

"He must of shot me because I was the reason for his dad being arrested."

"Yes."

**If you want me to continue this story let me know **

**because I have an Idea with JJ and Emily. Either way there will be at least one more chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Welcome back to work JJ"

"Hey Emily can I talk to you in my office for a minute?"

"Sure."

**IN JJ"S OFFICE**

"What's up JJ?"

"You remember how I asked the doctor to run a DNA test to see who the father of the baby?"

"Yes." 

"I got the results today."

"Who is it JJ."

"It's Jim Summers."

"I am so sorry."

"If you need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks. Emily can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I can't believe I'm doing this but here it goes. Will you go out with me?"

**Tell me if you want me to continue **

**our if you want me to end it after the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I'm sorry but did you ask me out?"

"Yeah."

"WOW!"

"Never mind. I'm sorry it was a bad idea. I'm sorry."

"No JJ I want to go out with you. It's just I have wanted to go out with you for a long time now and I just didn't know how to ask."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"So JJ where did you have in mind for our first date?"

"I was thinking dinner and a movie."

"That sounds great." Once the Movie was over JJ asked

"Where do you want to go for supper?"

"How about we just go to the bar."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah we haven't been to the together for a while." They were at the bar for about three hours. JJ dropped Emily off at her house and then something Emily did not suspect.

"Wow JJ your an amazing kisser."

"So are you. Good night."

"Good night."

**AFTER THERE SIXTH DATE**

JJ and Emily were just about to get into the car after the first date when JJ passed out.

"JJ sweetie wake up."

"JJ?"

**Let Me Know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Wake up JJ."

"EM." JJ said in almost a whisper.

"JJ. What is it?"

"I can't breath."

"Don't worry I called 911. Help will bee here any second.

"I love you Emily." JJ then stopped breathing.

"Come on JJ!" Emily said while doing CPR. The ambulance pulled up right as soon as JJ started breathing.

"Did you want to ride in the ambulance with her?"

"Yes Sir."

"Get in then. We have to get her to the hospital now."

While Emily was waiting for the doctor she called Hotch.

"Hotch It's Emily."

"Hi. How are you?"

"Not Good Sir."

"Why whats wrong?"

"It's JJ shes in the hospital."

"I'll be right there." Next she called Garcia.

"Garcia it's me Emily."

"Hey princess. Whats up?"

"It's JJ."

"What?"

"JJ's in the hospital."

"Why?"

"She passed out and then she stopped breathing."

"O My god. My poor little Angle. I'll be right there. Then Emily called the rest of the team and told them that JJ is in the hospital. Within thirty minutes they were all there.

While they were in the waiting room Emily said "She told me she loved me."

"What?"

"Reid,before she stopped breathing she told me she loves me."

"Why would she say that?"

"Maybe because we were on a date or because she thought she was going to die."

"I happy for you that you finally got the one you wanted."

"Thanks Garcia." Then the team heard some one ask.

"Who is here for agent Jareau?"

"We are. How is she doc. I Have good news and bad news."

"The good news is that she will be just fine."

"What made her pass out and stop breathing?"

"That's the bad news."

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"What Is it?" Asked Emily."

"She Was Poisoned."

"What?"

"Somebody poisoned her food."

"She will be okay thou right?"

"Yeah shell be fine."

"Can I see her now?"

"Sure."

"Hi JJ."

"Hey Emily."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel great. It feels like nothing ever happened and Emily."

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said."

"what are yo talking about?"

"I meant it when I said I love you."

"I love you to JJ." Emily reached over and kissed JJ.

"JJ you know we are going to have to talk about what happened so that we can find out who poisoned you?"

"Yeah I know."

**THREE DAYS LATER.**

"JJ are you sure that you are ready to go back to work."

"Yes Emily I am sure. Now do you want a ride or not."

"Yeah of course I will ride with you."

**AT THE OFFICE**

"Hi Hotch."

"Hey JJ."

"Any luck finding out who poisoned me?"

"No. Sorry JJ."

"It;s okay. At least your trying." There were no cases that came in for the rest of the day so everyone went home.

"Emily do you wanna come over to my place tonight?"

"Yes." Emily decided to drive and when they got to JJ's house JJ couldn't believe what she saw.

**FEEL FREE TO LEAVE REVIEWS** .


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

When JJ and Emily got to her house JJ looked up and saw something that was spray painted on her house. Emily walked up behind and she didn't notice this yet.

"JJ what's wrong?"

"Do you remember me? From W."

"What?" JJ didn't say anything. She Just pointed at her house.

"Oh My God. Who is W?"

"I have no idea."

"I'm gonna call Hotch."

"Why?"

"Because this might be related to you being poisoned." Emily then called Hotch and told him about the message.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hey baby." Emily said and then kissed JJ on the lips.

"How did I get so lucky."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." The girls decided to ride together. On the way to work the girls were talking, when a truck crashed into there car. Emily was knocked out. Twenty minuets later Hotch's phone rang.

"This is agent Hotchner."

"Hi I am a doctor and I have one of your agents here." 

"Who is it and what happened?"

"Her name is Prentiss and she was in a car crash." An hour later the team was in Emily's room and she was awake and the first thing she asked was

"Where is JJ" She was in the car with me."

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND I CANT ADD ANY MORE CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT FEW HOURS FOR EITHER STORY BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO SWIMMING WITH MY SISTER BUT I WILL ADD MORE LATER TODAY.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"They didn't find anyone else in the car. They thought you were alone."

"I wasn't JJ and I decided to ride together."

"Emily there is something that you might want to know."

"What is it Hotch."

"The passenger side of your car was directly hit twice and the driver of the other vehicle fled the scene."

"Hotch you need to send someone to the scene to see if maybe she wondered off."

"Morgans there now." At that second Hotch's phone rang.

"Who was that Hotch?"

"Morgan found JJ."

"Is she okay?"

"All I know is that she is being rushed into surgery."

Three hours later JJ's surgery was over and the doctor came into Emily's Room.

"Doctor is she okay?"

"Physical yes but when she finds out what he did to her she will never forget it."

"How do you know that someone did something?"

"We found something on her."

"What is it? What did he do?"

REVIEWS ARE GREAT.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"What did he do?" Emily asked again.

"He carved a big W on her back."

"Oh My God."

"Emily if it's okay I would like to keep you here for a few day and I would also like to move you in a room with JJ because I think she is really going to need you right now." 

"Yeah that's fine." Four hours after Emily had been moved JJ had finally woke up.

"Hey Em."

"Hey JJ."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"We were driving to work in my car when a truck hit us."

"Oh."

"Hum JJ there's more."

"What?"

"When the paramedics found you, you weren't in the car." 

"How was I thrown from the car when I had my seat-belt on?"

"You weren't thrown from the car."

"Then how did I get out of the car."

"Apparently someone took you out of the car and you weren't found until four hours after me."

"What about the other driver is he okay."

"He ran from the scene."

"Oh."

"JJ there's one more thing."

"What is it Em?"

"The person that took you out of the car Carved a big W on your back."

"What!" JJ screamed at the top of her voice.

FIVE DAYS LATER

"Since you two are doing great I will send you two home and you both are cleared to go back to work tomorrow. That is if you think your ready?"

Before Emily could say any thing she heard JJ say "I am more then ready."

"Okay."

"Thanks Doc."

**The next day**

"Welcome back girls."

"Thanks Garcia and hello Hotch."

"Hey Emily. How are you JJ?''

"I'm good."

"Great. Meeting in the conference room!" Hotch yelled to the whole team.

IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM

"JJ it seems like you know this guy."

"What makes you think this."

"The message REMEMBER ME? W that was left at your house. I am going to describe the person and you tell me if anyone that you know fits the description."

"Okay."

"He is a male and by the behavior he is showing he has to be an ex-boyfriend. When you were dating him he was very controlling. He would all ways ask where you were going. If he called you and you didn't answer he would get really violent."

Hotch was then interrupted by JJ.

"Oh My God I think I know who it is."

Please Feel Free to leave reviews.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Hotch I think I know who it is."

"Who?"

"Do you guys remember that detective From New Orleans that I went out with for like a year. I broke up with him in Miami but Emily told me I should go for it and that we would make a cutie couple . So I ran after him. We Went out for four more months, when he decided to move down here to be with me."

"What happened?"

"He started to become controlling and violent."

"Waite sweetie is he the reason you broke your ribs 8 months ago."

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna kill him. Hotch this has to be him. I mean the message was signed with the letter W and his name does start with W." 

"I think your right Emily."

"Hotch."

"Yeah JJ."

"One more thing. Shortly after we broke up I started to feel like someone was following me and I still feel like that."

"Have you ever seen anyone following you?"

"No."

"It's getting late we should all head home but JJ I want you to stay at Emily's if she doesn't mind."

"I don't mind. I would love to have my lovely girlfriend stay the night."

"Morgan."

"Yeah Hotch?"

"Can you drive them to Emily's?"

"Yeah."

After Morgan dropped them off and left them off and left the girls decided to start getting ready for bed when JJ said something to Emily.

"Emily I need to tell you something."

"What is it JJ?"

I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS I AM GETTING.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"What is it JJ."

"The main reason why I left will a few months after Miami was because I told him I was pregnant and he told me to get rid of it because he wasn't ready for kids. I told him no and then he became angry and it me and that's when I broke my ribs and the force from the hit caused me to lose the baby."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"I was afraid that you would look at me different."

"Oh sweetie." Emily then pulled JJ into a hug and then someone knocked on the door.

"Who was that?"

"It was a guy and he dropped this package off for you." Emily then handed JJ the package. Inside was a picture of Will and JJ together and the word soon was written on it.

"Oh My God!"

"What is it JJ?" JJ showed Emily the picture.

"I'll call Hotch."

"Hotch it's Emily."

"What's up?"

"There was a package deliberated for JJ and it was a picture of Will and JJ and it had the word soon written on it."

"I'll be right there." Thirty Minuets later Hotch pulled into Emily's drive way and when he got inside the house there was no sign of the girls downstairs so he went up stairs. When he got to the stop of the stairs he heard a man's voice. Hotch then called Morgan and said "Morgan I need backup at Emily's house.

Hotch then headed towards the voice and what he found was not good.

**I"M PROBABLY GOING TO END THIS STORY SOON UNLESS ANYONE WANTS ME TO CONTINUE. **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Will put the gun down." Will had a hold of JJ and had a gun pointed at her.

"No."

"Wheres Emily?"

"She's fine. She's tied up in her room. I don't need her."

"Why not."

"Because I love JJ and I know she loves me."

"No I don't Will." JJ had finally spoken.

"Don't say that JJ. You love me just like I love you."

"No I love someone else."

"Who?"

"Emily."

"You fucking left me for a female?" Emily had managed to untie her self and she grabbed her gun from her gun safe. Then she ran to where Will was holding JJ.

"Will put the gun down."

"You!" He said to Emily.

"Put the gun down Hotch said."

JJ could feel Wills arm getting ready to move and he aimed it at Emily but before he could shoot JJ grabbed his arm and twisted his arm and aimed the gun at herself. Then there was this loud bang and both Will and JJ fell to the ground. The bullet had managed to go threw JJ and Will both.

"JJ!" Emily screamed. Hotch picked up his phone and called the paramedics.

"My name is Agent Aaron Hotchner and we have a FBI agent down. Send the paramedics no."

Shortly after that call the paramedics showed up and took JJ and Will both to the hospital.

A doctor that was doing surgery on JJ came out to update the team.

"We are still trying to remove the bullet. Once we get it out she should be fine."

"Should?"

"Ms. Prentiss, I'm not sure how bad the damage is yet."

"What about Will." Hotch asked.

"He was DOA."

"Thank you doctor." After the doctor left Emily turned to Garcia and said

"I can't believe she risked her life for me."

"It's because she love you Emily."

THREE HOURS LATER.

The doctor came back out.

"She made it threw the surgery and there wasn't that much damage."

"So shell be fine?"

"Yes."

"Can we see her?"

"Only one of you for tonight."

"Hotch?"

"Go ahead Emily."

JJ stepped into JJ's room she couldn't believe how pale she looked. Emily pulled up a chair next to JJ.

"JJ sweetie please wake up." Emily was surprised when JJ asked

"Did you lust call me sweetie?"

"Oh My God Your awake."

"I love you Emily."

"I love you to JJ. I have an important question that I want to ask."

"What is it Em?"

Emily pulled out a really nice ring and asked "Will you merry me?"

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
>AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW<br>VIDEO ON YOUTUBE. HERE IS THE  
>LINK.<strong>

**.com/watchv=0M2HklN53vc&feature=feedbul**

**AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO  
>LEAVE COMMENTS ON YOUTUBE.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Yes. Emily I would love to marry you." Emily then put the ring on JJ's finger and while she was doing this Garcia walked into the room.

"What a beautiful scene."

"Garcia Emily just asked me to marry her!"

"Congratulations JJ." The rest of the team then walked in and Garcia yelled "Emily and JJ are getting married.'' The whole team then congratulated them.

A YEAR LATER

Emily and JJ had been married for three months now and they were happier then they have ever been.

"Good morning Emily."

"I can't believe this."

"What?"

"You're awake before me."

"That's not all I also made breakfast."

"You know I don't think I've ever have had your cooking before."

"That's because you always beat me to the cooking."

"Oh my God JJ this is so good."

"I love you Emily."

"I love you to JJ."

LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE.

IF NOT THEN THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

AT THE BAU OFFICE

"Hey Garcia."

"How are my girls?"

"Were great. Garcia do you want to go to the bar with us after work?"

"Sure."

IN JJ"S OFFICE

JJ was going threw the files on her desk and after four hours she went to Hotch's office and knocked on his door. "Come in!"

"Hello Hotch."

"Hello. Is there any cases that need our help?"

"No."

"Okay. Tell the team they can go home."

"Okay." JJ told the team that there was no cases and that said they could leave.

Emily,JJ, and Garcia rode together in JJ's car to the bar.

While they were at the bar a couple of guys came up to JJ and asked if she wanted to play darts.

"This will be fun." She whispered to Emily. Emily and Garcia knew that JJ is one of the best dart players.

JJ stood up and walked towards the dart board.

"Do you guys wanna play for money?"

"Sure." They played six rounds and JJ won all of the rounds.

"Sorry guys."

"You are good. Do you have a boyfriend?" One of the guy's asked.

"You see that brunette over there."

"Yeah?"

"She's my wife."

"Oh."

"I better go." JJ said and then walked over to Emily and just leaned over and kissed her.

"So JJ how much did you win this time."

"Well Garcia it looks like I won five hundred dollars."

"Wow Garcia my baby is good."

**I hope You Liked it. Do you Want ME to end the story? **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"She is isn't she."

"Hey Garcia would you like to come over to our house and we can all watch movies?"

"Sure JJ."

AT EMILY"S AND JJ"S HOUSE

The girls pulled into the driveway and when they got to the front door they noticed that the door was opened. Emily and JJ pulled out their guns and then JJ told Garcia "Stay here."

The two girls then headed inside the house. "Emily you look down here and I'll go look upstairs." JJ whispered.

Emily checked everywhere down stair and didn't find anything. So she headed upstairs to their room and when she got there she saw JJ with someones arm around her.

"Agent Prentiss drop your gun."

"Who are you?"

"You remember Jim Summers and his son Nick?"

"Yes."

"Well I am Nick's twin brother."

"What do you want with JJ?"

"I want to finish what they started. Now put your gun down or I will break her neck."

JJ did exactly what he said.

"You'll never get away with this."

"Your probably right."

"Then why don't you let her go. It's not to late."

"Actuality yes it is."

"What are you talking about." Then Emily saw the blood and then she heard a gunshot.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Emily then turned around and saw Garcia holding a gun.

"Here give me the gun."

"I had to do it."

"I know."

"Em." JJ said in a low whisper. Both women turned around and saw JJ laying on the ground.'

"JJ!" Emily screamed while running towards JJ. "What's wrong JJ?"

"He stabbed me in the side and I felt something poke my side after words. Is he still alive."

Emily reached over and felt that he had a pulse. "Garcia call 911." When Emily turned around she noticed that JJ had stopped breathing. She started CPR and she kept it up until the paramedics got to the scene. When they arrived they got her breathing again.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Emily looked up and saw the doctor coming.

"How is she doc?"

"We found what made her stop breathing."

"What is it?"

"JJ is allergic to morphine and he gave her some. Which means he had to know that she is allergic."

"How is she?"

"Shell be fine."

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah."

IN JJ's ROOM

"Hi JJ."

"Hey Em."

"How are you feeling?"

"Great. I love you so much Em."

"I love you to JJ."


	34. Chapter 34

Sorry but chapter 33 was the last chapter and I'm glad that some of you liked the story.

Thank you for all the reviews and I might post a new story soon.


	35. Chapter 35

Please check out my very first fan fiction crossover and It is Called

**911 Boston Needs Help.**

**Here is the summary - The BAU receives a call from Detective Rizzoli requesting help in Boston. While in Boston on the case JJ meets a friendly face.**


End file.
